


Hidden Gold

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Journey's End, the Doctor kept something hidden; but not something, someone. Sometimes he lets her out for a few moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Gold

**Author's Note:**

> **Darkfest Prompt:** “the cuts and bruises feel so deserved that it doesn’t feel like abuse. Why won’t it stop...please, somebody make it stop”  
>  **Warning:** this is NOT light fluffy sex but close to sexual slavery  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own the angsty mood I was in when I wrote this but nothing beyond that. It has sat in my drafts for quite a while now.

Everyone thought the Doctor had returned Donna Noble back to her former life and then moved on. 

Everyone would be wrong.

He had returned a replica of Donna Noble to her family; one half of a whole. The other half still resided with him, kept locked away in the Tardis like a guilty secret. _She_ was his guilty secret, hidden from sunlight and society, removed from eyes that would judge her as harshly as he had ever been judged since her existence. 

In all honesty he had cloned her because he could. That’s what he told himself. He had the technology, the time, and the inclination. Beyond that, he had needed her in his long lonely days on board the Tardis. Donna fulfilled everything he could have ever wanted in a companion. Her fire fed him when life was dim, her compassion soothed him when the universe angered him, and her unconditional love allowed him to punish her over and over again for her part in bringing him to this juncture. 

There was no doubt about this in her mind; she was his to do with as he pleased. Anything would be endured to help him come to terms with his lot in life. Anything. 

She sat in the corner of the room, kneeling with her body bent low and her head hung lower as she silently waited for his verdict. 

“You did it again, Donna Noble,” he said very slowly and very clearly as he stood over her. “For that you must pay the price.”

“What price must be paid?” she asked.

He took hold of her hair and pulled her head up to see her eyes. “The bedroom,” he simply said.

“You’d better not hurt me, Sunshine!” she spat out.

“No,” he answered, shaking his head. “I won’t do that if you do as you’re told.”

“Why would you want that?” she pondered, and he laughed with delight.

“You know me too well, Donna Noble.” 

He released his hold on her head, and she kept her gaze steady. To her consternation he began to stroke her hair in tender sweeps. Oh dear! It was going to be that scenario, was it? 

“I love your hair,” he commented to himself. “So beautiful in the light. Wonderfully gingery. I could do this all day.”

She stayed silent, waiting for him to continue, because this good sounding mood would not remain; not until she had smoothed away the wrinkles in his life. That would always be the bottom line with anything she did; he needed her. He needed her to take away the darkness and return the light.

Bringing her body up to stand, she delicately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to whisper in his ear, “Shall we go and make you more comfortable so that you can continue to stroke my hair?”

The Doctor’s chocolate brown eyes darkened as ideas whirled in his head. Thoughts she could easily guess when they were as close as this. It was the remaining shred of the metacrisis that allowed this. And it made making him happy far easier…

So she kissed him, moulding her lips onto his, letting him plunder her mouth as he hungrily tasted her, and offering no protest when he grabbed hold of her upper thighs to lift her against his torso.

This was still a good idea; she could tell that by the feel of him crushed onto her body and vice versa. It would not be too violent this time, he would remain gentle and she could show him all her love unreservedly. Other, earlier times had not been so fortunate; she had quickly learned how to avoid those times when he would lash out to leave her broken and bleeding as vengeance was gained. Many unwelcome acts had been committed in his name, and it had to stop. So she had stopped them. Stopped them by taking his anger, his guilt, his pain, and made them all hers. She was the one to blame; she was the one who had to be punished. Surrogacy was hers to command. 

“Take me,” she whispered. “I am yours.”

“Mine,” he responded. “Mine to take.”

It did not take many steps for him to carry her from the room of her captivity to be placed in his bedroom. For now it was her space to control, her domain to strip him to his very essence and rebuild him into the avenging angel the universe knew him as. All it would take would be her arms, lips, mouth and soul to do so; and she would do it willingly. 

Why would she? Because she loved him. She loved him enough to let him be exactly what he needed to be.

“Strip,” he ordered, and her hands flew to undo buttons to disrobe in seconds, letting him feast his eyes upon her naked form. 

“May I?” she softly requested, and reached out to remove his clothing, one piece at a time.

She treated him like a beloved god and her altar of worship as she kissed each portion of revealed flesh. Normally he would not allow this; he hated being worshipped as a rule, and would roughly push her hands away. If that happened she would caress his skin, saying how soft it was, how much she loved to touch him so, turning it into how much she wanted him and subtly beg him to let her continue. 

Today he needed to be adored. He always needed to be cherished when he came to her, and she never questioned why. His need was paramount; and she had experienced his life for long enough to know why it might be so. 

“Come,” he said, and took her hand in his to lead her onto the bed, to be laid amongst the pillows. 

Ah, he felt unloved and undeserving; she knew now how to make this right. They would be doing this like ‘normal people’. At least, she kept on thinking that until the handcuffs suddenly were brought out and he snapped her wrist into place, tethering her next to the headboard. 

Her horrified expression must have registered because he quietly assured her, “Shh! Don’t worry, my love. These are the Ood handcuffs. Do you remember admiring their quality?” 

“Of course I bloody well do!” she exclaimed. “Why do you need them?”

His expression questioned her sanity. “So that I can rescue you,” he replied. “I will fuck you hard and then release you from this prison.”

Panic raced through her. “You’re getting rid of me?!”

He laughed at her dilemma. “Why would I ever do that? I would be mad to get rid of you. I’d rather die.”

“That’s alright then,” she huffed out. “Just make sure…”

Her next words were never spoken because he had taken possession of her mouth, stealing her breath and forcing her to kiss back with hunger. He fed her desire for him, fanning the flame of arousal, urging her on as his mind started to overtake her will. She only had one free hand but she used it to grab the hair on his head, scraping her nails along his scalp in the way she knew that he loved. 

His body surged forward and he was suddenly entering her, thrusting with force in his eagerness.

“What are you doing?” she demanded to know.

“I’m fucking you. I love fucking you, Donna Noble. Of all the things we ever do, this is my favourite,” he gleefully admitted.

“Got rather stuck on the same word there,” she tersely pointed out. 

“See, I’m not stuck,” he commented as he continued to move within her. 

Him and his lame jokes! “Just get on with it.”

Raising her legs to wrap around his waist, he pumped into her with vigour; crying out with grunts and sighs as he continued to piston with accuracy. 

Oh, he knew what he was doing alright! Feeling her clench around him, he shouted his release as he climaxed; spilling his all whilst grimacing with the delicious effort and then withdrawing. 

Would this be the end, she wondered. It normally wasn’t; since he tended to store this sort of need up.

He pulled back and then bodily lifted her. “Over,” he commanded, as though she had a choice in this part. 

“What do you want me to do?” she asked.

“Kneel for me,” he answered, coming in behind her. 

So she knelt in an upright position and rested her arms against the headboard as best as she could, feeling him crush his body up against her back as his fingertips swept a tortuously sweet path up from her inner thighs to her breasts, testing their weight in his hands. 

“Beautiful,” he sighed into her ear. Butterfly kisses were lovingly placed along her jaw as he gently kneaded her tender flesh, making it tighten under his expert touch; tweaking and teasing keen nipples.

Then his knee nudged her legs further apart and his cock lined up with her entrance again. She re-angled her bottom to make it easier for him, and he thrust up into her anew. His hands on her breasts and his mouth on the side of her neck were sending her wild with desire.

With a sudden movement, he grabbed her free hand and placed her middle finger on her clit. “Do it,” he begged. So she did, rubbing in synch with him to aid them both.

Her song of arousal joined his as they moved together in their sensual purpose, slowly building in its ecstasy.

“I bloody love you!” she roared out as an orgasmic wave let her ride to satisfaction. 

His hands placed grateful touches as his spent body sagged against hers, and he kissed her shoulder. “Are you okay, my love?” he tenderly asked. 

“I will be as soon as you take these bloody handcuffs off,” she griped, and he quickly found the key to release her wrist.

Not wanting to let go of her body just yet, he turned her and cuddled her into his chest, holding her tight, as he laid them down together on the feather bedding. “Promise you’ll never leave me,” he pleaded into her ear.

“Forever,” she answered, and caressed his cheek. “I’m yours forever.”

It was in such moments that she knew he would always be hers; he needed her like he needed to breathe. This was their confirmation that the Doctor Donna ruled all. If this ever ended he would spiral out of control and then die. There was no other way.

Hours later, once he had had his fill of her company and regained his wanderlust, he returned her back to the hiding place he had specially built within the Tardis. It always filled his hearts with regret that he had to do this, but what else could he do? This was how things had to be until he could find a better way. A better way for them both.

Taking hold of the golden door to close it on her for yet another day, he noticed the expression on Donna’s face as she sat down cross-legged on the floor, and asked, “Why are you smiling, Donna Noble?”

Her smile stayed serene. “I know why the caged bird sings,” she replied. “Come back to me soon, my beautiful bird.”

“I will,” he solemnly vowed, “and then I will sing for you.”

They shared a look of understanding, and then he returned to his duty-filled life whilst she returned to hers.


End file.
